


Mittens From Mittens

by RandomRedneck



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Gift Giving, Short, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23883622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRedneck/pseuds/RandomRedneck
Summary: Luz needs a quicker way to write her glyphs. And Amity has just the solution.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 15
Kudos: 463





	Mittens From Mittens

"I am Luz, mistress of ice and light! Fear my power over...well, light and ice! Shazam! ...Just give me a second."  
  
  
Amity watched her sort-of-friend/sort-of-secretly-not-so-secretly-crushing-on-friend etch her newly learned ice rune in the dirt, proudly summoning a big pillar of the cold stuff for really no reason but to show off.  
  
  
"Pretty nifty, huh? Who needs a wand...I mean, not to be rude. There's nothing wrong with using a wand."  
  
  
Amity rolled her eyes, surveying Luz's ice pillar.  
  
  
"Yes Luz, that's very 'nifty' as you put it. If a touch time consuming."  
  
  
Luz couldn't deny that. Learning all that odd isle secret magic stuff was pretty cool. But in the heat of battle (Or the heat of showing off for the extremely cute witch standing next to her) it did take a time to carve/sketch/paint the glyphs onto whatever surface was available.  
  
  
"Eh, I'm sure I'll figure it out. I can sketch really fast when I need to...I mean I've never needed to, but I'm sure I could do it if I tried."  
  
  
She probably could. She was weird like that. But Amity had warmed up to the weird.  
  
  
"Maybe I could draw a huge stack of them up in advance. Ooh, or tattoo them on myself! I think I saw an old tattoo kit in Eda's stall..."  
  
  
Amity had to cut in before Luz made herself look like a magic biker.  
  
  
"Or you could have your weirdo teacher just give you a wand already."  
  
  
Luz shook her head.  
  
  
"Nah, Eda is still stalling on that. Something about needing the right wood or not having enough Hobgoblin blood to make it work or something like that."  
  
  
Well, that wasn't going to do. Amity was already thinking of a solution to this little problem. And it didn't take long for the lightbulb to go off above her head. Though being Amity, she wasn't about to act like she cared.  
  
  
"Well, good luck with that. I have to get going. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
  
Before she could leave, Luz shot her a killer puppy-dog eyes stare.  
  
  
"...Fine. But just a quick one."  
  
  
Glancing around to make sure no one was spying, she waved Luz over. And she rather giddily planted a smooch on her cheek.  
  
  
"Dork. I'll see you later."  
  
  
Luz waved goodbye as she walked away, Amity already formulating an idea on how to solve this little issue.  
  
  
"I need to get to the market tomorrow."  
  
  
 **THE NEXT DAY**  
  
  
"I'm sorry it's _how_ much!? What kind of 2-bit highway robbery are you trying to pull on me here, pal?"  
  
  
The rather corpulent blob monster thing running 'Knick-Knacks For U' rolled his eye.  
  
  
"Did I stutter, kid? If you can't afford it then move on. I've got customers lining up behind you."  
  
  
He did not. Amity stormed off, wracking her brain for another idea.  
  
  
"Amity Blight does not give up that easily. That smug talking snot-wad thinks he can make...make? Make! I need supplies! And a book!!"  
  
  
Amity hit several different stalls in the market at frankly amazing speed, happily surveying her wares in the basket she had stuffed them in.  
  
  
"Perfect...wait, why am I even going through all this work for some dorky human anyway?"  
  
  
She thought on it for a second...like a literal second, because the first thought was how adorable Luz's smile was.  
  
  
"...Right. That's why. Let's do this."  
  
  
 **SEVERAL DAYS LATER**  
  
  
"Amity! Where have you been? I haven't seen you in like a week. I was starting to worry."  
  
  
Amity found Luz sitting outside the house for some reason.  
  
  
"So...why are you out here?"  
  
  
Luz scoffed.  
  
  
"Oh, nothing. I was working on my magic and might have kind of opened a portal to the 7th layer of the Multiverse. Eda says if I look at it it'll drive me a level of insane the likes of which you can't fathom. So I'm waiting out here while she fixes it...you look tired. Are you okay?"  
  
  
Amity indeed looked a little wiped. Like she'd been up working really hard on something. Not that she was gonna admit that.  
  
  
"You know, school and stuff. Anyway, I stopped by the market earlier and found these. Take them if you want. I don't care."  
  
  
She tossed Luz a pair of gloves.  
  
  
"Gloves? Thanks? I mean it's not really cold right now and I already have some..."  
  
  
Amity pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration.  
  
  
"Look on the back of the gloves, Luz..."  
  
  
She flipped them over, finally seeing what made them so special.  
  
  
"Hey, those are my glyphs!"  
  
  
Amity nodded.  
  
  
"Yeah, lucky I found them. You choose whatever inanimate surface you need, touch it and boom. These enchanted gloves will instantly produce the rune on it."  
  
  
Luz slid them on, her light glyph on the right and ice on the left.  
  
  
"Man, it sure is lucky you found two gloves with the specific...wait a minute."  
  
  
She eyed them a little closer. Luz was no seamstress, but even she could tell these things were handmade upon closer inspection. She looked from them to a typically dismissive Amity and back.  
  
  
"Aw, Amity. You didn't find these. You made them, didn't you?"  
  
  
Busted.  
  
  
"...Yes, fine. I mean it didn't take long. I started them an hour ago."  
  
  
Luz just gave her a stare for a few moments.  
  
  
"Okay, fine. It took me a week to get them right. You clearly needed the help, so...whatever."  
  
  
Luz hopped up and wrapped Amity in a big hug.  
  
  
"You are the sweetest! You went through all that work for me? I don't know what to say...in fact, I don't think I want to say anything. I wanna do something."  
  
  
Before Amity could question what she meant, Luz impulsively planted a real on the lips smooch on her. The first real kiss for both of them in fact.  
  
  
"Wow. That is more fun than on the cheek."  
  
  
Amity just huffed. But didn't make an attempt to break away from Luz and her hug.  
  
  
"Yeah, that was okay, I guess. I'm glad you like it."  
  
  
And right on cue, something just happened to ruin the moment.  
  
  
"That is the cutest thing I've ever seen, hoot hoot."  
  
  
Hooty had been watching the entire team. Amity pushed Luz away and walked up to the door.  
  
  
"Speak a word of what you saw here, and I'll rip you off your hinges and feed you into the nearest woodchipper. Get me?"  
  
  
Hooty fearfully nodded, Amity proudly turning back to Luz.  
  
  
"Cute and scary. I sure know how to pick them."

**Author's Note:**

> A big thanks to DeviantArt user jss2141. Who dropped the magic gloves idea into my comment section.


End file.
